


a city bakery au

by irlhinata



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bakery and Coffee Shop, France (Country), M/M, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlhinata/pseuds/irlhinata
Summary: hinata works at a small bakery coffee shop. kageyama happens to come in for some coffee.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 15





	a city bakery au

fall started. grocery stores put out pumpkins, leaves covered the sidewalks, and the hot weather went away. hinata was running late to work, his face wrapped with a big scarf and his bed hair stuck out in every direction with the beret he wore only covering some of it. his brown work shoes crunched on the leaves as he walked through the city. the sound of cars driving by in his left ear, and people having conversations on the right. the noise of others going to work crunching the leaves behind him. hinata loved fall; the neutral colors, pumpkin patches, halloween, he loved it. he barely  
made it to work at the bakery cafe he recently started working at to pay his bills. the bell chimed as he rushed through the front door, going to the back to put all his stuff down and put on his apron. he took off his layers and hung up his heavy woven coat. he yawned, clocking in and going to the back of the counter. he usually spent his days at work alone. the owners were older and lived above the bakery, and his few co workers don’t work there much, more being a side job for them. he waited, cleaning the surfaces, checking the pastries, and settling to make some more since no one was showing up. hinata rolled up his sleeves and started with tarts. the chime sang, making hinata rush to wipe off the mess on his hands. “one moment!”  
he yelled, wiping on his apron as he walked out to the counter. a man waited. hinata smiled and gave his usual greeting. the man looked away from the window and made contact with hinata, then up at the menu. hinata stared,  
“he kind of looks like a ghoul...” he thought, staring at his midnight hair resting on his pale skin. he looked like a porcelain doll you’d see at your grandmas house. he ordered a coffee with a coffee cake. hinata left to make the coffee, letting it brew while he went to the display case to pick a coffee cake. he sat it on a small plate, leaving it on the counter while going back to finish the coffee. he poured it into a cup that had its own little coaster to match. he saw the man sitting at a table, so he picked up the cake and coffee to bring to him. he slowly walked over, trying not to spill it, not realizing the man was staring at him. he made it without spilling anything, by the way.  
“enjoy!~” hinata said.  
“there’s something on your face, by the way.” he responded.  
hinata brushed his hand against his cheek, and saw his hand covered with flour and fruit syrup on him.  
“agh!” he bursted out, rushing to the back to wash his face off, embarrassed. he finished, deciding to continue making the tarts to stop over thinking. he finished, making raspberry and strawberry tarts. they were small enough to fit on your palm and had a sugary smell to them. he washed his hands and decided to check if the man was there. he still sat by the window, coffee gone and the cake eaten. he had a laptop out, but seemed to be gazing out at the people walking by and cars blowing leaves around. hinata walked up to him, picking up the empty dish ware.  
“would you like some more coffee?” he asked, breaking off the mans concentration.  
“yes please,” he replied softly, looking back at hinata with his dark blue eyes that almost look grey. hinata broke eye contact, walking away to make another cup. by the time he came back with it, the man was on his laptop again. hinata was back behind the counter, finished with baking and now is back to having nothing to do. he sat on the stool by the cash register, pulling out his sketchbook and going to the page the lace bookmark was, taking it out and getting a pencil. he sketched random people he made up or saw walk by. his hand was shoved against his cheek, staring bored at the wall. his eyes fixated at the man, sipping the coffee.  
hinata smiled, drawing a sketch of him. it took awhile, but he had a rough sketch of this man with his back facing him with a small bit of his side profile showing, only his cheek really. the chair scrapped against the floor, the man standing up and getting his things. he put on his coat with a fluffy hood, picked up his cup, and walked over to hinata, handing it to him. “thank you for the coffee.” he said, turning to leave.  
“hey, wait!” hinata stood up, ripping the sketch out his book. the man turned around, his free hand in his pocket.  
“this is for you, i couldn’t finish it but it’s you.” hinata says, reaching the paper out for the man to take. he looked at it, taking it from him. it was silent for a few seconds, “thank you,” he says, holding it in hand while turning around to leave. the bell chimed, and he walked away. hinata sighed, plopping back down on the stool, realizing he’s only had one customer today.


End file.
